The Heart Really Can Break
by moon maiden
Summary: Sora just realized that she is in love with matt. she's wondering what to do, when she hears the song...... can tai help? SORATO TAIORA MIMATO it's got it all! R+R
1. The Ride Home

The Heart Really Can Break 

by: Emma Sheedy

Chapter One: The Ride Home

Fifteen-year-old Sora Takenouchi awoke with a start, quickly looking around until she remembered where she was. She never had slept well on planes. She sighed and opened the plastic shade over the window. She snuggled into her seat, wrapping the blue blanket around herself. She stared gloomily out . Just then the heavy blanketing of layered cloud parted gracefully, letting the sun in as if it were royalty they had to bow to and make way for. It was then that she got her first glimpse of the sky. Today the sky was a crisp, ice blue, that seemed of unlimited depth. Sora had only seen that shade of blue in one other place. Sora shook her head. '_Don't do this to yourself_' she thought '_don't keep day dreaming about him. Besides, you don't have a chance. He likes Mimi. If only he would come to realize that Mimi doesn't truly love him. I do. It's my fault, really. I should tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid that will ruin what little friendship we have_'.

Sora was on the plane because she had just been to visit her father for a long weekend - he was on yet another business trip. When Sora said goodbye to Matt last Thursday she had no idea how much her heart would ache without him. So she had had a crush on him. She had gotten crushes on millions of guys before, it was nothing new. But after they'd parted, she had wanted to see him more than anyone else. It was then that she realized she didn't have a crush on Matt, she was in love with him. She now had mixed feelings about going home. Since no one appeared to be paying any attention, she did something she almost never did: let her emotions win, and her bright red eyes shed their tears.


	2. Sora vs. Mimi

A/n: Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't do more of an introduction to the first chapter, I wasn't quite sure how Fanfiction.net works and so I didn't add much of an introduction, and I forgot the disclaimer. 

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. I can only rule so many worlds ^.^.

Introduction: I wrote this story for two reasons:

1. I was really sick of all those fan fictions where Sora likes Matt, thinks he doesn't like her, but it turns out it does, they kiss and live happily ever after. Ok, not that there aren't some well-written ones out there, but that turn of events started to piss me off.

2. I was feeling really depressed about my love life, and wanted to let the guy I like to know…. Sort of…… so I disguised me as Sora and him as Matt. It's sort of an exaggerated version of my life. Then I sent it to him. I'm not sure whether he gets it or not. He's sort of slow, but he did telll me he and Matt seem a lot alike. 

Ok, here's Chapter 2:

Chapter Two: Sora vs. Mimi

The plane pulled to a stop in front of the gate. Sora hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders and made her way off of the plane. When she stepped into the waiting room she saw all her digidestined friends there waiting for her. "Sora!" squealed Mimi as she ran over to her friend, and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, it's been ages. You are so spending the night at my house tonight!" "Alright Mimi" laughed Sora, returning the hug. Her eyes took a quick look at Matt who was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black jeans which made his pale skin seem to glow. His darkish blond hair shielded his fine-featured face, but she could tell his perfect blue eyes were downcast. She and Mimi broke apart. Kari hugged her next, and then Tai and Izzy. Joe stammered about spreading germs '_But you didn't hesitate to hug Mimi in the digi-world_' thought Sora bitterly. Matt just rolled his eyes, gave her a pat on the shoulder with a hurried "Hi" and stalked away to talk to Mimi. TK gave her a big hug and said "Welcome home Sora! We all missed you a lot" "Thanks TK" Sora smiled warmly but on the inside she was screaming '_Yeah all of you except Matt, who just rolls his eyes. I bet he wouldn't even NOTICE if I went away and NEVER came back! Unless of course MIMI filled him in!' _ It wasn't as though Matt hated her, he was just caught up in Mimi's charm, just like almost every fourteen to eighteen year-old boy in Japan was in at least one point in his life. Now it was Matt's turn. 

All boys noticed Mimi. She was pretty, popular, athletic, and just dated boys for fun without worrying about complete commitment. Boys never noticed Sora. She was not-the-ugliest-girl-on-the-face-of-the-earth, but there was nothing attractive about her, she had some friends but wasn't popular - heck, if she hadn't been a digidestined back when she was eleven she would probably have been invisible altogether, she could play sports but she never showed off, so Tai was the only one who even knew, and Sora DEFINITELY took her love life (or lack there of) seriously. Mimi never hesitated to share what was on her mind. Sora never let on that she had feelings about anything except for that brief time in the digi world when biomon digivolved to her ultimate form for the first time with Sora's crest of love. Mimi had scars on her legs from the time that she had let Joe hold her hand when they went roller blading (need I say more ^.^). Sora's skin was cut-free. All her scars were on the inside from every time she bit back on those emotions she was to scared too share with other people. Every time Mimi scratched her scabs, fresh blood would come and her legs would sting. Every day Sora kept her feelings to herself, a little bit more of her insides would be chewed away. Joe said that if Mimi lost much more she would die of lack of blood. Well, they all knew Joe, so no one was worried. But Sora knew that she was dying from the inside-out, and if she didn't confess to Matt soon, all of her would be eaten away for sure.

A/n: ok, that was a little bit longer than the first chapter. All of the chapters are short though, so only chapter 4 is longer. I made Marr seem really scummy in that chapter didn't I? Well, I really didn't mean to. Matt's my favorite character. I'm just making it clear that Matt IS human, and that he has those getting-close-to-other-people-brings-pain issues. I live those phrase thing! ^.^;;;;;; ANYWAY the whole story is written, but I will only post more if I get reviews! How do you check for reviews anyways……. Forgive me, I'm really stupid when it comes to computers.


	3. The Two Matts

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated it, I just figured out how ^_^;;;;; sorta... Anyways, than you SOO much to whoever reviewed! I don't know who you are, cause I don't know how to check revies. My e-mail is moondweller8@netscape.net, if you want to make comments.  
  
Disclaimer: digimon does not belong to me, but to fox kids. Atleast at the moment. I heard Disney was getting rights to it. Did anyone else hear that?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Two Matts  
  
That night after Sora and Mimi had taken showers, done their hair and nails, eaten dinner, and watched a sappy chick flick, they lay in their sleeping bags in Mimi's room. "So which admirer are you gonna date this weekend Mimi?" Sora asked giggling, or appearing to, on the inside she dreaded the answer. "Yamato" Mimi declared with one of those huge stupid grins that dearly need to be ripped off - luckily Sora restrained herself. Sora started talking in one of those voices Matt's fan club girls use "oooooooo Mimi! A ROCK STAR! Not even YOU have scored that high! You just wanted VIP seats" Sora said shrewdly dropping the cooing excuse for a voice she had used earlier. "Yep" giggled Mimi "don't worry, I got one for you too". Sora appeared to giggled again, but on the inside she was full of disgust. She hated that Mimi went out with Matt only because he was a rock star. There was more to Matt than just being famous. Sure he appeared to be sarcastic and self-centered, but Sora knew that he only acted that way to hide the fact that he had a very sensitive, caring heart. He had been that way in the digi-world too. He had been stubborn, rebellious, and said he thought that he would make a better leader than Tai. But when he got his crest of friendship he discovered that it was alright to care for his friends and be sensitive. Sora especially, with her crest of love, could see that Matt's heart was pure and he did love all of them. He had been ok with that until they had all returned from the digital world and went back to school. Than he was back to his old self. But Sora knew benieth it all he hadn't changed.  
  
A/n: ok, ok, I know. That was WAY too short, but I'll try to update soon  
  
-moon maiden 


	4. The Rock Concert

Hi everyone, I'm back!!! I just wanted to let you know that I started school yesterday, and will not have much time to do this sort of writing (I have this really bad language arts teacher, who assigns us loads) in fact the only reason I'm on now is I'm waiting for "matt" who usually logs on around this time. O well L 

Disclaimers: I don't own digimon, and I think it belongs to fox kids

The song 'what makes you different (makes you beautifull)' belongs to BSB. 

I really opiligize about the spelling mistakes. I didn't go over it in as much detail as I usually do. Tata!!

Chapter Four: The Rock Concert

The next day at 8:00pm Matt and his band -The Teenage Wolves - had their concert. Mimi, Sora, and Tai (Matt's best friend) had VIP seats. Tai sat between Sora and Mimi (Mimi had switched seats with Tai claiming that his seat had a better view of Matt - what that really meant was he'd have a better view of her - and Tai knew better than to argue. The house lights went out and the curtains parted. "Yay! Go Matt!!!!" yelled June, one of Matt's more aggressive fans. The Teenage Wolves played all their usual songs. At the end of "Not as innocent as you think" Matt stepped up to the Microphone and said "Now we're going to play our newest song 'What Makes You Different' dedicated to a very special girl" "woohooo!!! Matt loves me!" shrieked June as she danced down the isle in her cheerleading outfit until she was shown the door by security. Then the song started:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** You don't run with the crowd**

** you go your own way**

** you don't play after dark**

** you light up my day**

** I truly love you stile**

** that sets you apart**

** baby that's how you captured my heart**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora was listening very hard '_wow_' she thought '_I really like this song, it's one of his more maturely romantic songs!_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** I know sometimes you feel**

** like you don't fit in**

** and this world doesn't know**

** what you have within**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora took a short intake of breath: that was EXACTLY how she felt! Did this mean.......?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** When I look at you**

** what I see is rare:**

** a rose that can grow anywhere**

** And there's no one I know**

** that can compare**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai snuck a side glance at Sora's face. He knew Matt was only singing a song that was written by another member. But still it was the perfect song for Sora, even she could tell judging by how far her eyes were bugging. '_But she must think Matt's the one who likes her, not me'_' thought Tai forlornly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** What makes you different**

** makes you beautiful**

** what's there inside you**

** shines through to me**

** in you eyes I see**

** all the love I'll ever need**

** What makes you different**

** makes you beautiful to me**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Sora knew. The song was Matt's way of telling her that he truly cared about HER, not Mimi. She never took her eyes off of Matt, and she hoped with all her being that her eyes showed Matt the love she felt in her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** You've got something so real**

** and you've touched me so deep**

** that material things don't matter to me**

** so come as you are**

** you've nothing to prove**

** you won me with all that you do**

** and I wanna take this chance **

** to say to you**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai had a secret he had told no one, not even his best friend. He was in love with Sora. He had been since summer camp when he had been eleven. He had meant to tell her, especially since they all returned from the digi-world, but he had never been able to get her alone. She was always hanging out with Matt, who couldn't catch a hint to save his life. A sneaking suspicion came to him '_No, it couldn't be right. Sora just hangs out with Matt so she -the carrier of love- can remind him to be true to his heart' _but as he caught the look in her eyes he knew. Sora LOVED Matt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** What makes you different**

** makes you beautiful**

** what's there inside you **

** shines through to me**

** in your eyes I see**

** all the love I'll ever need**

** what makes you different**

** You don't know how you've touched my life**

** oh in so many ways I just can't describe**

** you taught me what love is supposed to be**

** it's all the little things**

** that make you beautiful to me**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_That must be it' _thought Sora '_Matt has no trouble asking girls out. But telling them he is truly in love with them is hard for him. He doesn't like admitting he truly cares. So he's telling me in a song. I'll just have to find a way to tell him that I know and I love him too.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** What makes you, what makes you different**

** makes you beautiful**

** what's there inside you**

** shines through to me**

** in your eyes I see**

** all the love I'll ever need**

** what makes you different**

** makes you beautiful to me**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Oh no. Sora thinks Matt is in love with her' _screamed Tai's brain '_And it's obvious that she loves him. How can I let he know he doesn't feel the same about her as she feels about him without breaking her heart? I'll just have to wait until she tries to confess to Matt and he breaks her heart. Then I can be there for her and advance gradually to an actual relationship.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Oh, you're beautiful to me.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. The Confession

Chapter Five: The Confession

Mimi wanted to spend time with both Matt and Sora, so she decided they'd go on a double date. Matt ofcourse brought Tai for Sora. Sora wanted to practice tennis in the digital world. Nobody objected. So on Saturday afternoon they all stood in Tai's room armed with Tennis rackets ready to enter the digital world through Tai's lap top. As they all went through the gate Sora heard someone murmur "I know" she looked at Matt, but he was busy with Mimi. 'Hmmm..... _If Matt didn't say that, who did_?'

Once in the digital world they went to a hard surface and drew a court with some chalk. Sora served the first game, letting Matt and Mimi win. Mimi served the second game, but all the serves were faults, so Sora and Tai won the second game. Tai got ready to serve: he looked pointedly at Sora, jerked hid head at Matt and winked, then he hit a wild serve that hit Mimi in the shoulder. Mimi started to wail"I'll bring her to Joe" yelled Tai, jumping to Mimi, grabbing her and hurling himself through the gate back to the real world. "Damn!" cursed Matt "I can't find my digi vice, can you?" "No" Sora moved her shirt to hide the digi vice on her belt. "@#@%&^*$#^**#@" yelled Matt. "Um, Matt?' "What?" "There's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about" 'Hum...... ok, I just hope that dick head remembers to come back for us" "yea, well....." Sora took a deep breath "I don't know how to tell you this, and I would have tried ages ago, but I didn't think you felt the same way. Then last night when you sang your song for me, I knew that you do have feelings for me after all" she looked expectantly up at him with happy tears in her eyes. Matt looked confused "huh? what song? what are you telling me?" Sora had tears running down her face now "I've loved you for as long as I can remember Matt, I always thought you didn't feel the same. But now I know you love me too". "ummm.. Sora, I don't love you, I'm dating Mimi, you know that" "But...then.............you............" stammered Sora"The SONG!" "that was just a song our drummer* wrote, it had nothing to do with you. Here it is!" he pulled out his digi vice and turned his back looking for the gate that Tai had used. Sora's tears were now tears of despair her body shuddered as she fell to her knees. Her insides were writhing and she felt the last piece of her heart shader along with the rest of her. She broke into data, her particles merging with the wind. As she passed by Matt for the last time, gently rustling his hair, she whispered into his ear "Never be ashamed of who you really are" but he didn't hear because he was yelling "Here I come Mimi!"

Here Ends My Exaggerated Auto-Biography


End file.
